


Oh good, you've concussed him, AGAIN

by hoiist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arn gets concussed again and he really needs to stop, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Fighting, M/M, Multi, Stress Relief, main character gets thier ass handed to them and is fine, softy looses thier cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Sometimes you got to fight someone.Sometimes they're bigger then you.Sometimes you get your ass kicked.Its fine, kinda
Relationships: Iron Bull/OC (s), Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Oh good, you've concussed him, AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'Not a good place to fall'  
> Warning for fight scene, not graphic but still  
> No Beta
> 
> Arn is a young 20 something and he's too nice for his own good, so he's got to let it out sometimes.   
> This is also what happens when Cassandra is out of Skyhold and no one wants to tell two angry meat walls to stop it

“You’re looking a bit out of whack there, Boss.” Bull had just finished a training session with Cullen. He noticed Arn looking uneasy. “Having a fun time with the nobles? The ones that aren’t a certain mage that is.” Usually that remark would garner some type of reaction, instead, all Bull got was a mumble.    
Krem poked his head from behind Bull. 

“Looks like you need a good sparing session with the Chief.” Krem also noticing the less then chirpy Inquisitor. “It’ll get you blood pumping and you can hit the chief as hard as you can and he won't even feel it.”   
Bull was the only other person near to Arn’s height and build. Bull had been wanting to see what the rouge was capable in a fight one on one. He had the skills and a rouge; he had seen him spar Cullen a couple of times. His skill with two swords was unconventional but interesting to watch. Bull had meant to ask him, looks like Krem was doing it for him. 

Arn looked up, before he could answer, Bull threw over a training staff. “You can take it out on me, rather  than some poor idiot who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Arn sighed, he would never intentionally do so, but Bull was right. His foul mood for hurt someone who didn’t deserve it, it worse someone close to him.  Krem gestured to the ring where Bull was leaning on the training staff. “Just a couple of rounds, Inquisitor.” 

If it got them off his back and made everyone happy then fine, if he did somehow feel better afterwards bonus. 

Krem was to look over the match, if there was going to be a winner, it was usually Bull. But with Arn’s mood and two very big bodies. Arn was ready to take anyone down a peg to feel better. It was just a shame it wasn’t some shitty Noble instead of his friends. 

“So, what happened for your usual chipper mood to get taking down to brooding pre-magister after no one pays attention for five minutes?” 

“Bull, I don’t understand how people could get it more wrong?” 

Staff’s began to clunk in a training pattern. The one the mages used to warm up. 

“What? Atlus is a pre-magister. Dorian just doesn’t like it when I say it like that.” Bull pointed out. 

“Nobles keep thinking I’m some weird-ass demon, or some Qun invader. They would rather have a Cullen look a-like, hell even Danny as some dual Inquisitor with Elena rather than me.” Arn spat out. His hits were heavier, almost taking Bull by surprised. “People just  can't accept m—that I’m the fucking Inquisitor, whether I like it or not.” 

“Weren’t you like happy a couple of weeks ago that everyone thought Cullen was the  Inquisitor ?” Bull asked. 

“They weren’t making me take their coats, or telling me to ‘shoo ox-man'  every time I came up for meetings.”

There was only breathing. Arn was more pissed off at what something some shitty noble said all  of the sudden? Not all of the sudden. This was building up for a while. 

“So just ignore them.” Bull continued. That got a response out of him. Arn hit back harder. 

“If... only I could ignore... the HUNDREDS of nobles coming in every  ot ...her day.” Arn was putting some force behind these swings. He was getting angry. With every hit, his guard was let down. Bull dipped, taking out his front foot. Arn slipped, only the gain his footing and aim for Bulls head. 

They were hard at it. So much so the staffs had broken. Both men stopped. Only the shrug and put their fists up. This went straight to blows. Left and right jabs. Bull caught one of Arn’s punches. 

In the meantime, quiet a crowd had come to see the two Tal  Vashoth beat the sense out of each other. The loud thumps could be heard over  Skyhold . Cullen hadn’t left after his match with the Bull and found himself unable to look away. 

“Why don’t you grow a set and show them who’s the boss.” Bull taunted at Arn.

“I would--” He swung the other one. Bull managed to catch that one too. “But Josie insists I...” Arn kicked the bull in the stomach, just enough to get a small window to wriggle out of the Bull’s grip. “be... CIVIL.” 

Next thing Bull was grabbed a pushed to the other side of the ring.  Bull , losing his footing, was pushed to the other side of the ring. 

“How you doing there, big guy?” An elf was perched on the railing with a red headed man with her. He was looking stressed about the whole thing, she was however delighted that Bull was getting in a fight. She did love him in action. 

“Never BETTER.” He grunted as he threw Arn back. 

“KICK HIS ASS BABE!”

“Lucy?!” 

“Nate please.”

In retaliation, Bull rammed Arn into the fence. Dorian leaned over. “Having fun their inquisitor?” 

“Oodles!” Arn grunted, shoving Bull back and punching him into the middle of the ring.

There was now blood on Arn’s face and Bull’s. Neither of the men seemed to care. Neither of them heard the calls to stop of the roar of the building crowd. 

“You need to stop pussy-footing around and tell them that you are the inquisitor and if they don’t like  it THEY can leave.” Bull said between punches. “One piss-baby noble isn’t going to make or break the Inquisition, they know it, and so should you.” 

Bull was right, Arn agreed. But also, he was trying to. He wasn’t a brash person by nature. He’d spent most of his life trying to be the opposite of it. 

“Just because you’re trying not to be the Angry Stereotype, doesn't mean you let a whole bunch of nobles tell you who you are.”

Arn grunted at another punch. 

“ So who are you?” Pull asked as Arn blocked. 

“The Inquisitor.” He grunted. 

“Louder! Who the fuck are you?!”

“I’m the INQUISITOR.”

A wall of fire appeared, the two dropped back before  they were burned. On the other side of the sparring pen, Florence and Lora stood there, arms crossed with a look that only an angry parent could do. 

“What is this? Are you trying to kill each other?” Florence jumped the fence. 

Bull was standing up but panting, Lucy and Nate were under his arms, keeping him upright. “We’re fine, just some much needed stress relief, isn't that right boss?”

Arn, putting his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. “Yeah.” His voice strained and cracked slightly. All the fighting finally caught up with him as he stopped, he wasn’t feeling so well.

They looked over to Arn. He was looking a little worse for wear. 

“You don’t look so good there.” Blackwall held up the unsteady Inquisitor.

“Boss?” Bull asked. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll see myself out.” Arn pushed off Blackwall to walk out of the  ring , only to walk half a step and fall face first into the dirt. 

“Inquisitor!”

Bull and Blackwall at his side, picking up the poor lad. Dorian at his side in one swift moment, trying to check if he was breathing. 

“You had to go an concuss him, AGAIN!” Dorian snapped at Bull.

Bull just shrugged at him. “He’s young, he can  bounce back.”

“I don’t know how many blows to the head a  Qunari can take, but if they are anything like us and Shem’s, I’m going to have to deal with more  then I can bite off.”

“Lucky for you, they make our skulls thick.” Bull laughed. 

Lora hadn’t been able to study  Qunari in full, it was lucky she was taking notes on Arn’s current ailments. Lora instructed them to take him to the infirmary so she and the other healers to tend to him as soon as possible. 

Dorian didn’t leave Arn’s side, much to Lora’s dismay. He was in her road and annoy her to no end. But he always did that. 

\---

Next thing Arn knew he woke up in the infirmary. Everything hurt and it was horrible. Lora slapped his head. 

“Ow...” Arn muttered. 

“Do you feel any better after getting  you ass beat by Bull?” She snapped at him. “Well?”

“Yeah... kind of.” Arn did feel a lot better. A lot less moody. 

“Good, because your bad mood was rubbing off on everyone.” She gave him a small kiss on the forehead. “You missed Dorian fussing over you though, that was funny. Never seen him panic that bad before.”

“Where is he?” Arn asked. The Infirmary was empty. 

“I sent him to go get me something. Told him some shit about being necessary for an elven potion. Honestly, he was annoying me and I just wanted some of my tea. Man would take down a dragon to save you, cute.” 

Arn stomach fluttered. 

“I knew nothing was wrong with you, you just had a delayed concussion. You’re fine but he wasn’t  gonna listen to me.”

“How long was I out?”

Lora looked out the window. Shrugging. “Not too long. Its late afternoon. So maybe a couple of hours.”

Dorian walked in with a bot in his hand. “Ama—Inquisitor. Good! You’re alive!” He then  realized what Lora had done. “This wasn’t anything important, was it?” 

“ Yes it was, it’s my tea.” She walked up and took the small box off him. “And you were shitting me off hanging around like a bad smell.” 

Arn smiled. Dorian sat next to him, holding his hand. 

“You’ve got a broken rib and some bruising. Mages healed everything up pretty nice, but you got to let that rib heal.  So no more stupid fighting. Or fucking. I know what you two get up too.” 

Arn blushed while Dorian just glared at her. 

“Ease up Belts, I’m not telling anyone that doesn’t already half know. You two are like one of those shitty romance books Varric writes.” 

The look on Dorian’s face was priceless. 

“I’ll leave you two to it. Keep your ass in that cot for at least another hour, Dorian- make sure to get him to his room before last light.” 

“What, am I going to explode?”

“No, it's dark, Dorian might trip and break something. I don’t  wanna deal with his as a patient, bad enough he's a horrible guest. “

Lora left. Dorian kissed Arn gently on the lips. “Next time you need to show off, try to pick on someone shorter than you.”

“You want me to fight Varric?” Arn laughed. “You know I’m going to come out worse for wear.” 

“I know, but usually I am there to protect you.” Dorian patted his arm, “Are you okay now at least?”

He nodded, “Bull knocked me out of my bad mood, made some good points.”

“The  Orlesian Nobles giving you grief again?”

“Dorian, they all do. I’m so very tired of being called an Ox-Man.” Arn rested his head on the wall. 

“Well, you could always get that Chief Movran onto them, annoy them with throwing goats at them.”   


“I don’t think they would like cleaning up goats from  their estates.” Arn laughed. 

“I don’t think you heard  me, I mean get him to throw goats at their persons.”

“ Actually, throw at goat at them?”

“Yes.”

Arn paused for a moment, seriously considering the implications, “Nobles are so up themselves; they’d call them backward, barbarians. I wouldn’t let them be subjected to that. I should just actually throw them, physically.” He pointed out. “The walls are high enough, throw them off it.” 

Dorian got a laugh from it. “Our poor dear Josephine have to deal from the fallout of that. I almost feel sorry for her.” 

Arn winced as he laughed with Dorian. “No, don’t make me laugh. It hurts.” He smiled. 

“Payback for kissing me with broken ribs and a concussion.” He smirked. “I will have you know I still have an ugly scar from that.”

“That cute one on your left ass-cheek?”

“Why must you be so vulgar about it?” He sighed. 

“Because, like everything about it, I love it.” He reached over to hug Dorian, who verbally displayed his disgust. 

“You are disgustingly sweet, I hate you.” He  chided . 

“ Mhmm !” Arn nuzzled into Dorian’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> 19/01: This will become part of a series once I manage to write/post more of the stuff


End file.
